


One Week

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: In accordance with Jewish tradition, Kate and Maggie prepare to separate for one week before their wedding.





	One Week

“Having second thoughts?” Maggie asks, that rare, teasing note in her voice hinting at just how content she is, laying there with Kate atop her, hands wandering up and down her love’s naked, muscular back, occasionally slipping lower for a subtle squeeze…

Kate groans against her collarbone, long and low, reluctant to even lift her head to meet her lover’s questioning gaze. Eventually, she does, greeted by the sight of Maggie’s mussed hair and the soft smile tinging her lips – presenting her with another hundred reasons to stay right where she is.

She has just one reason not to, but it’s a good one: tradition.

Plus, she supposes it won’t hurt to spend time with her dad and Beth before she drops off the radar while she travels with Maggie around Europe.

But _Maggie…_

A second groan, as her head falls back to the blonde’s chest, forehead against her clavicle, exaggerated, melodramatic sobs reverberating from her body and into Maggie’s.

“I should go,” she finally murmurs against her skin, resigned but still unmoving until Maggie shifts under her, urging her up.

“Go. You can call me tomorrow.”

Stiff and slow, the lucidity that usually follows their love-making sessions drained away, Kate manoeuvres off of her lover and crawls out from under the covers, stooping to grab her panties and jeans from the floor. She steps into them first, finds her bra and pulls that on, too.

In lieu of her own shirt, probably off on the other side of the bed, she snags Maggie’s. The cotton’s soft, wrinkled, especially around the sleeves, concentric stripes marking out where they’re folded up to the blonde’s elbows. Held up to her face, as if Maggie isn’t laying a few feet away, watching, Kate finds that it smells of sweat and detergent and tobacco smoke – all Maggie.

Eyebrows raised hopefully, she holds it up for the blonde to see. She’s waved off with an affectionate smile that tells her Maggie knows exactly what she wants with it.

There’s sadness tugging at the left corner of Maggie's mouth, now. She’s anticipating the solitary nights to come. Nights where she’ll go to bed to cold sheets – not so unusual, when Batwoman is working – and wake up to them no warmer – more unusual.

“You’ll be okay?” Kate asks, buttoning the shirt over her chest.

“I’m a police captain, Kate.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Maggie tells her, forcing a smile for the redhead’s benefit, “It’s one week; I’ll be okay. _You_ stay out of trouble. Don’t let anyone mess up that face of yours.”

“Deal. Don’t get so deep in a case that I have to come over here in my dress and dig you out.”

“You’re wearing a dress? I thought we—“

“Kidding, babe.” At least that had chased the sorrow from her face, “I left something in the nightstand for you, in case you get lonely…”

“ _Kate_ ,” Maggie’s the one groaning now, exasperated, though her eyes dance with laughter, “I’ll have my little girl to keep me company.”

“But I’m going to my pop’s…”

“ _Kate_.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She’s not, really. Not about that, at least. She _is_ sorry that it’s time to go, but if she puts it off any longer, she’s not sure she’ll ever be able to leave. “Love you, Miss Sawyer.”

“ _Captain,_ ” Maggie, predictably, corrects her. Kate isn’t sorry about that one, either, and the gorgeous smile that plays at her lover’s lips, belying the testiness seeped habitually into her tone, tells her she doesn’t need to be.

She’s chuckling, halfway out the bedroom door, luggage pulled behind her, when Maggie calls after her, “I love you, too, Miss Kane.”

_Miss Kane_ , Kate almost scoffs, _it already sounds wrong._


End file.
